martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Oda Relicta
Members Olegh Kolyada - First Human Ferro, In Meditarium, Kostolomo, Oda Relicta, Ostarbeiter Off bio "Biography 2005-2008 Oda Relicta hailing from a Ukrainian city Zhytomyr was organized by Olegh Kolyada, a musician known by his electronic experiments since 1998, mainly due to his projects First Human Ferro, Ostarbeiter, and In Meditarivm. Oda Relicta was created in 2005 with the intention to represent the legacy of the local military orchestra - Zhytomyr Military Brass Orchestra, where Olegh Kolyada's uncle was involved into while serving in the army. Hence a military component of the project is the marches, and improvisations upon classical works performed throughout 1990s - 2005 by the local orchestra mentioned. In 2006 Oda Relicta came into an agreement with a Belgian label Neuropa Records for the debut's "The Crown & the Plough" issue a year later. In mid-2006 Olegh Kolyada got in touch with a Ukrainian contemporary classical composer Mykhayil A. Shukh, whose priceless legacy became a liturgical component of the project. In early 2008 Neuropa Records released the second Oda Relicta's album "Czarstvo dukha" ("The Kingdom of Spirit"), which highlit a deep religious creed and background of the project. Oda Relicta was assisted on that record by an Italian band Albireon, and the French ones, Dissonant Elephant and Lonsai Maikov to perform a spiritual liturgy enriched by professional soprano singing. 2009-2011 In late 2008 Oda Relicta joined forces with an Argentinean label Twilight Records to release in early 2009 the 3rd album "Leper Mass", a commemoration to all the Georgians slaughtered by Russian aggressors in bloody summer of 2008. Likewise "Czarstvo dukha", the recording sessions took place at the metropolitan conservatoire to achieve classical effect. Our comrade-in-arms Neuropa Records presented in June a split 7" "Saint George & the Dragon" EP (w/Horologium) to show Oda Relicta's martial roots and a deep national folk tradition in union with religious zeal. The year brought forth the 4th album, the 2nd martial one, "Holy Alliance", the most versatile in the marches performance and martial orchestrations by the Zhytomyr Military Brass Orchestra alongside the local Chamber Orchestra, and the Ensemble of an Ancient Music mastery in neoclassical and folk passages respectively. "Holy Alliance" production started with a 7" featured by While Angels Watch "V-Day!" EP, the best known triumphant march on the territory of former ussr (composed by D. Tukhmanov, 1970's). It is still considered to be a musical manifestation of victory over fascism and is performed at official celebrations and mayday memorial dates in most of the post soviet countries. To Oda Relicta this march is as well a manifestation of victory over another plague of the past century - communism because it is red fascism. The CD was taken care of by Twilight Records. The EP single due to the label's crisis has never been released. A requiem collaboration with Mykhayil A. Shukh "Lux Aeterna" CD, an elegiac classical performance dedicated to the victims of the 1932-1933 famine in Ukraine, released in August of 2011 by Twilight Records in collaboration with a Spanish label Gradual Hate Records. A liturgical mCD "Saint Sebastian / Sphinx the Perched", an uplifting and macabre litany to the saint and the beast, is released by Midnight-Productions the same month. 2012 Oda Relicta took part in a compilation "FatheR:LanD" released in early June by Steinklang Industries and Beverina & W.A.R. Productions/Beverina Productions. The last album by the project was released in October by Old Captain: an in-depth martial and liturgical opus "Ukrainian Insurgent Army", out on the 70th anniversary (1942-2012) since UIA's foundation: October, the 14th, 2012."1 Discography Albums • The Crown & The Plough ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Neuropa Records NRP16 2007   The Crown & The Plough ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, RE, Spe // Dig) Twilight Records TW 1.122 2014 • Czarstvo Dukha ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Neuropa Records NRP19 2008 • Leper Mass ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Twilight Records TW 1.55 2009 • Holy Alliance ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Twilight Records TW 1.68 2010 • Lux Aeterna ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Twilight Records, Gradual Hate Records TW 1.89, GH113CD 2011 • Saint Sebastian / Sphinx The Perched ‎(CD, MiniAlbum, Ltd) Midnight-Productions MN036 2011 • УПА ‎(13xFile, MP3// FLAC, Album) // (CD, Album, Ltd // Spe) Old Captain OCS 2012 Singles & EPs • Horologium & Oda Relicta - Saint George & The Dragon (7", Ltd, Red) // (7", Ltd) Neuropa Records NRP17 2009 Appearances Compilations tr. Fraternity And Motherhood Various - Credo In Unum Deum ‎(CD, Comp) Trinitas Music TRINITAS-MUSIC /01 2006 tr. Barvinok Various - Nonpop #2 ‎(20xFile, MP3, Comp, 256) www.nonpop.de Nonpop #2 2008 tr. Heavenly Trumpeter Various - FatheR:LanD ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Steinklang Industries, Beverina & W.A.R. Productions, Beverina Productions SK62, none 2012 Links OffSite | FaceBook | MySpace | Discogs | SoundCloud | ReverbNation Photos YouTube thumb|left|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects